


Strongest of us

by PaintMeViolent



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintMeViolent/pseuds/PaintMeViolent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of my time I spend not looking forward, but looking back; she, on the other hand, looks only forward, never glancing back. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strongest of us

I look at her retrieving back and wonder where did it all go wrong? Was it after our first return? Or was it caused by the second one? Or was it something in between?

What makes us the same is that once upon a time we lived a fairytale. We were a King and a Queen. We ruled as one. We were brother and sister. We loved each other.

What makes us different is that I believe that Narnia was real, she, on the other hand, chose to forget. She was always the strongest of us, but at the same time she is the most sensitive of us.

Aslan’s decision cut her deep. But look at her! How radiant she is and how well she can smile in the world that is not her own.

All we do lately is fight and scream at each other. It tears our siblings to see us like that, but if I let it go she will slip through my fingers. And I don’t want for that to happen.

_“We’ve never left England, get over it! There is no Narnia! It was a childish game! Nothing ever happened!”_

Her words ring in my mind and I can’t help but chuckle.

How can she say that there was no Narnia? And what about those fifteen years we spent as Kings and Queens? We learned to dance, fight and reason with our enemies? It didn’t go away like our bodies did, the skills stayed. How can she be so blind?

But in the end she is the strongest of us, because she is not afraid of the unknown. And she will fight tooth and nail for her place in this world.

The question is will she be happy? 


End file.
